Dual parallel conveyors are well known for conveying materials between the adjacent tracks of the two conveyors. However, these prior art dual conveyor systems have several shortcomings. First, these conveyors are not intended for use at high operational speeds such that the material is thrown from the outlet of the conveyor system, but rather are intended for operation at slow speeds such that the object or material being carried thereby is slowly discharged from the outlet end of the system. Furthermore, separate motors have been utilized to drive the two conveyors, thereby adding to the construction and operating costs of the system. Furthermore, in the past, the spacing between the adjacent tracks of the two conveyors has not been selectively adjustable so as to accommodate different volumes and sizes of material. Rather, the belts of the conveyors have merely remained flexible to accommodate various sizes of objects being transported thereby. Furthermore, such dual conveyor systems generally are not portable and not height adjustable so that materials or objects can be discharged at various heights.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual conveyor system for conveying particulate material.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor system which does not interfere with the discharge of the material from the outlet end of the conveyor system.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dual conveyor system which can be operated at high speeds such that the particulate material is thrown from the outlet end of the system to a desired location.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor system having dual conveyors which are driven by a single motor.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dual conveyor system wherein the spacing between the adjacent tracks of the conveyors is adjustable.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a conveyor system wherein the height of the outlet end of the system relative to the inlet end of the system can be easily adjusted.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dual conveyor system for particulate material which is lightweight and portable, and which is durable, efficient, and safe.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.